harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dumbledore's Army
The list of members of DA has 29 people on it, Though the book (OotP) mentions at least four times that there are 28. I added Lee Jordan, which made it 29, but he is definately in there. He is mentioned in the Hog's Head and later during a practice Anyone has a take on this? :The 28 number doesn't include Harry. Hermione1980 17:31, 10 Dec 2005 (UTC) Actually, I think it's because Seamus never signed the list. He just went to the last meeting. What do you guys think? (Darth Angelus Potter 21:21, 21 April 2006 (UTC)) I agree with Darth Angelus PotterGinny Potter-Weasley 14:47, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Editing Hi, everyone! I'm new here, although I've been a member for a while on Wikipedia... Anyway, I just wanted to say I put in front of some people in the list of the members of the D.A. somethings, like Harry Potter - co-founder/teacher. If anyone thinks there's no need for doing this, feel free to erase those things and please, accept my appologies... (Darth Angelus Potter 21:33, 21 April 2006 (UTC)) :Nah, it's fine. Don't worry. [[User:Chosen One|'The' Chosen One]] (Choose me!) 10:38, 22 April 2006 (UTC) The Photo of the Film What the hell did the photo is thinking, they should have include every DA member, the film director didn't even bother looking for them, don't he? :What? That doesn't make sense. John Reaves 08:47, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Leaders list Just noticed that Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood are listed as Leaders and Acting Leaders. I have added Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as Deputy Leaders, for these reasons: Ron and Hermione are and were known as Harry's closest companions and partner-in-crime in both Book 5 and Book 7; Hermione contributed the most in forming, organising, and promoting the DA; Ron and Hermione took up leadership roles in Book 6 by summoning the DA to action for the first Battle of Hogwarts; Luna's contribution as Acting Leader was probably minimal due to her early kidnapping in Book 7; Neville's own description of his, Luna's, and Ginny's leadership position is not certain: "we were sort of the leaders", this suggests their leadership status was prominent but not fully-defined or universally accepted. Although I think Neville's listing as a leader is justified, I don't think Luna and Ginny should be on that list. However, if they are to be kept there, then Ron and Hermione shouldn't be excluded. Thoughts? :) :When Harry, Ron and Hermione left for the Horcrux hunting in 1997, Luna, Ginny and Neville took over on their own. I think when they say they were "sort of" the leaders, they are just being modest. Mafalda Hopkirk 12:15, 18 January 2008 (UTC) LONG LIVE DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY I think Dumbledores Army should still be alive even after Albus Dumbledore's death.--HallieryElizabeth 23:24, 5 March 2008 (UTC) But there was no need for it anymore. - Lupin & Kigsley More Books I wish J.K Rowling would write more HP. What would you guy think would be better J.k Rowling writing about,James and Sirius childhood,or Harry's children